The invention relates to a valve operating device of an internal combustion engine.
A valve operating devices, in particular for an internal combustion engine with at least one actuating device, which is provided to adjust an axially displaceable cam element by means of at least one slotted guide track are well-known in the art.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a valve operating device, in which a risk of damage by a disadvantageous position of the cam element is reduced.